


Take Care

by Just_All_Random



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Omega!Dongju, Omega!Hwanwoong, Omega/Omega, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: Hwanwoong’s heat always comes earlier than Dongju’s.
Relationships: Son Dongju | Xion/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 80





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> It gets pretty spicy but I don’t think it fits in the explicit tag but you can be the judge of that lol
> 
> Anyways enjoy fluffy omegas!xiwoong

The strong smell of heat pheromones hits Dongju first before he can smell his boyfriend’s sweet honey scent. He’s quick to close the door before the scents could escape the apartment and attract any unwanted alphas.

Dongju slips off his shoes, spotting the couch in the living room completely ransacked of its cushions and pillows. One of the stuffed animals from his own nest lay on the floor, probably dropped and forgotten in his boyfriend’s haste to take anything that had Dongju’s scent on it. Dongju picks up his stuffed animal and decides to grab two water bottles from the fridge before proceeds to the source of the pheromones: Hwanwoong’s room.

“Hyung?” He gently calls, slowly opening the door. The room is dim and slightly humid, the missing couch cushions forming a small fort around a pile of blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals on the floor. Pheromones perforate throughout the entire room. It would’ve caused any other alpha or omega to probably faint due to the potency of it, but Dongju is no other omega. He’s Hwanwoong’s omega, whom of which seems to be deep in his heat and really needs his boyfriend next to him.

“ _Dongju!_ ” Hwanwoong whines, voice hoarse. Dongju joins his boyfriend in his nest, the latter curled in a ball in the younger’s blue, fuzzy blanket and clutching onto his stuffed bear DoongDoongie.

“I’m here,” Dongju reassures the other omega, placing the water bottles and stuffed animal down before combing Hwanwoong’s damn hair out of his face. The older is sweating profusely, face flushed and eyes dazed and hazy.

“Cuddle with me,” Hwanwoong orders, voice small, opening up his arms with the blanket as if he had wings. He wears a pout on his lips, beckoning Dongju, but Dongju knows better than to conform that quickly.

“You need to drink something first,” Dongju says, opening a water bottle before handing it to his boyfriend. It’s essential that he keeps Hwanwoong (or any omega) hydrated with how much he sweats and how much slick he produces during heat.

“Okay..” Hwanwoong obeys, sitting up and laying DoomgDoongie in his lap. He takes the water bottle, drinking a considerable amount before giving it back to Dongju. “Thank you,” he quietly says, appreciative.

Dongju casts the water bottle aside where it lands on another one of his stuffed animals. He’s then tackled to the floor by the other omega. Dongju shrieks in surprise.

“Cuddle time!” Hwanwoong buries his face into the crook of Dongju’s neck to breathe in the other omega’s scent, becoming more sated with each inhale. 

Dongju decides to retaliate, flipping their positions and attacking the older with kisses and bites. 

“Ah! Dongju!” Hwanwoong giggles, hands flying to the younger’s back. Dongju nuzzles around Hwanwoong’s neck for his scent glands before doing the same as Hwanwoong did to him, mixing their scents together.

Laughter from both omegas fill the humid room, tumbling around and play wrestling to get the upper hand of their tickle war. Eventually, Hwanwoong makes it in top of Dongju, straddling the younger’s waist. Their fingers are intertwined, palms pushing against each other. Hwanwoong tried his best to pin Dongju’s hands onto the floor, but Dongju puts up an equal fight. That is until another wave of heat crashes through Hwanwoong and the boy is immediately weak and flushed red. Even his hands begin to burn against Dongju’s.

“You okay, hyung?” Dongju asks worriedly, the older lowering his head and slouching. The only thing keeping him up is Dongju. The latter carefully nudges Hwanwoong off his waist and lays him onto the floor beside him. Hwanwoong latches onto him without a second to spare, pressing himself against his boyfriend.

“ _Dongju_ ,” Hwanwoong whimpers. He begins to pant into Dongju’s chest, and Dongju becomes very much aware of what’s pressing up against his thigh. He reaches for the blue fuzzy blanket that got casted off during their play fight, draping it over his burning boyfriend. He brushes his fingers through Hwanwoong’s hair.

“Do you want me to take care of you?” Dongju tenderly asks when Hwanwoong begins rubbing himself against the younger, resting his hand against the older’s bottom. He notices the slick beginning to seep through his joggers.

“Please,” Hwanwoong whispers as he peaks up from Dongju’s chest, and though his voice his small, his eyes beg Dongju to  hurry up. Dongju doesn’t want his boyfriend to suffer any longer than he should.

“Okay.”

Dongju slips his fingertips underneath Hwanwoong’s joggers and boxers. He can feel the older shiver in anticipation. Dongju cups his hand around Hwanwoong’s cheek, squeezing. The latter easily reacts, whining high in his throat.

“Don’t tease,” Hwanwoong pouts.

“Okay, okay,” Dongju chuckles, his fingers reaching the source of Hwanwoong’s slick. He swipes the older’s entrance, eliciting a gasp, Hwanwoong gripping at Dongju’s shirt. He circles the slick rim, but before his boyfriend can frustratedly orders him to hurry up, Dongju pushes his finger into Hwanwoong’s wet heat.

Hwanwoong sighs a moan, loosening. 

”..feels good...” he mumbles into Dongju’s shirt.

“I only have one finger in, hyung,” Dongju amusedly points out.

“It’d be great if you put in more,” Hwanwoong says. It would’ve sounded like a snappy remark if it weren’t for the beady, pleading eyes Hwanwoong is currently giving him. A smile spreads across Dongju’s lips at his cute boyfriend. Hwanwoong always got a lot softer during his heats, especially to Dongju.

Dongju leans down to capture Hwanwoong’s lips, the latter reciprocating it, arms draping over the other omega’s shoulders. The tender kiss is short-lived, however, as Hwanwoong pulls away with a squeak when Dongju easily inserts two more fingers without warning. He wriggles them around in Hwanwoong’s putty-like walls. Hwanwoong moans, Dongju watching his boyfriend’s face morph in pleasure as he curls his fingers.

“Dongju...”

The younger responds to his name by craning his arm so he could push his fingers even deeper. He presses against a bulb of glands. Hwanwoong jolts, moaning louder than before.

“R-right there,” he pants, his hips starting to rut against Dongju’s thighs again.

Dongju obliges, circling the bundle of nerves. At the back of his mind, he wishes he grabbed a toy before coming in so he could stimulate Hwanwoong’s uterus at the same time. He dismisses the thought knowing he can grab it later. He focused on pleasuring his boyfriend now first.

Even more moans fill the room when Dongju adds another finger and begins practically attacking Hwanwoong’s prostate.

“O-oh my god—“ Hwanwoong whines, pushing himself further onto his boyfriend’s fingers. “Please..” he pants, clutches onto Dongju for dear life. “I’m so close, Dongju,” he announces, heavy breaths making the air between them hot.

Dongju sits up suddenly, pulling his fingers out. Hwanwoong makes a disgruntled noise in betrayal, a mix of a whine and a gasp. But before he can throw a tantrum to his boyfriend, Dongju is pulling Hwanwoong’s hips onto his lap, getting a better angle for his fingers, which he’s already shoving back into his needy boyfriend.

“Wha—oh my god—Dongju—!” Hwanwoong chokes on a moan, seeing stars at the new angle. His hands cling onto Dongju’s blanket, muffling his moans into it. Dongju smiles to himself.

“You’re so cute, hyung,” he praises, planting a soft kiss on the small of Hwanwoong’s back. That seems to do it for the other.

“Dongju! I-I—“

Hwanwoong sees white, his back curving into an arch and his walls clench around Dongju’s fingers. He cries into Dongju’s blanket, cum completely soiling his undergarments and probably bleeding through the fabric of his joggers and onto Dongju’s pants. The latter doesn’t mind, slowing his movements as slick oozes in spurts from Hwanwoong’s entrance.

Hwanwoong takes a while to recover, pants slowing into deeper breaths and longer inhales into Dongju’s blanket. The latter pulls his fingers out, his boyfriend whining. Dongju wipes the slick off onto the fabric of his pants since he would have to get another change of clothes for the both of them anyways.

“It’s not fair,” Hwanwoong grumbles while Dongju fixes the older’s clothes, calmer now that his heat has been temporarily satisfied.

“What’s not fair?” Dongju gently sets his boyfriend back onto the floor to grab the water bottle from earlier.

“My heat always comes early so I can’t even take care of you the way you take care of me,” the older complains, pouting as Dongju hands him the water bottle and takes a drink of it. He puts the water bottle down and is immediately tackled to the floor by his giggly boyfriend, Dongju hugging his arms tight around him, every inch of themselves pressing against each other.

“Why does it matter?” Dongju nuzzles his face into Hwanwoong’s hair. “You still take good care of me either way, even when we’re not in heat” he purrs suggestively, causing his boyfriend to blush.

“You’re really whiny whenever I take care of you,” Hwanwoong mutters into Dongju’s chest. The younger laughs.

“You’re no different.”

They simply bask in each other’s presence, mixing their scents together, calmer with every inhale. Hwanwoong hopes neither of their heats hit because he just wants to stay like this forever.

Without breaking the moment, Dongju peals Hwanwoong off his chest. He looks down at his boyfriend, and as if he read his mind, Hwanwoong purses his lips together, asking for a kiss. Dongju obliges, smiling as he cups Hwanwoong’s cheek and leans down so their lips connect and mold together. It’s a sweet kiss, passionate but nothing too desperate of each other. They had no need to escalate the kiss anyways, both of their heats placid for now. For whatever reason, Hwanwoong goes into a giggly fit and has to pull away.

“Why are you laughing?” Dongju questions, a few chuckles making it pressed his lips. Hwanwoong’s laughter has always been contagious to Dongju.

Hwanwoong has to take a moment to regain enough composure in order to speak, though a few giggles still manage to escape.

“I just really love you, Dongju.”

It was like a million arrows just stabbed Dongju through the heart, and his boyfriend was the archer.

Dongju pins Hwanwoong to the floor, leaving kisses all over his face. Hwanwoong is sent into another giggling fit. 

“I love you,” Dongju says after every kiss. “I love you, I love you, I love—“

Dongju’s eyes go wide as wave of heat racks throughout his whole body and sends him to the floor. He whines as his whole body feels as if it’s engulfed in flames. Hwanwoong sits up, looking down at his flushed boyfriend with a mix of admiration and surprise. Dongju‘s heats usually came a day after his own, not that Hwanwoong is complaining of course though (especially after their prior conversation). Dongju is really pretty during his heats.

“That was sudden,” Hwanwoong remarks. His fingers slip beneath Dongju’s shirt, his skin burning to the touch. He grins to himself. 

“Looks like I have to take care of you now.”

**Author's Note:**

> XiWoong always has the power to make me write a fic in one day thank you XiWoong uwu
> 
> Sorry the characterization is kinda all over the place but imma blame their heat
> 
> Also that ending be kinda garbage lmao I didn’t know how to end it so my brain went “Fluff, make it fluffy, just keeping adding fluff” so yeah
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
